Sweet forever
by Akaritama
Summary: Sweet forever...A curse or a blessing? Len x Kaito


Sweet ….forever.

Akaritama: Hi all I'm back with another Vocaloid Storyyy! Hope you like it

Summary: sweet forever. A curse or a blessing???

Akaritama: Kaito!+Drags by chain+ Disclaimer please, this is also to make up for my previous story for all the Lenlover's + is one+

Kaito: Akaritama does not own vocaloid

Rating: Pg-13

Genre: Supernatural/Comedy

Pairing: KaitoxLen  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days and Days went by as I saw that one person walk by my house…every day around the same time…8 am precise he would walk by my house on his way to work.

His smile shining as the sun and his blue hair so cool that I'd want to take a nap in it.

My everlasting one sided love for this man was the only thing that still kept me alive.

As I am trapped in this blasted house with no one to talk to, this man coming and going to work was my joy and happiness.

Then one day something odd happened, the man walked to the house and knocked on the door, I ran down as fast as my legs could to the door and opened it.

"Good day young man, may I speak with your parents?"

"I live here by myself but you can come in if you'd like.."

The man looked at me with a confused look on his face but came in anyways

"So why do you live here all alone if I may ask, this house will be demolished very soon you know"

"I can't leave here…."

"Why not you just take a step out of the door and you left"

"No you don't get it I really can't leave…"

The man tilted his head still not getting it

"Anyway for now let's have a chat shall we, the reason I came here for is to offer you a chance to win a life time supply of banana Ice"

Banana ice?!? What was this guy?!? Totally mental this one…

" I don't eat ice cream sir…"

"You're allergic?"

"No…."

"Then what is it?"

"I only …drink blood…."

"Oh I see..WHAT?!?"

The man walked over opening my mouth

"So there really still are vampires in our day an age, how interesting" He slightly poked them

'H-hey! Cut it out!" I pushed him away feeling highly uncomfortable "Never seen a vampire before or something?"

He tilted his head and walked over eyeing me "Hmm" And then hugged me "for a vampire you're awfully cute" He smiled " I decided! You're coming home with me"

"I told you I can't leave here!"

"Then I'll come live here!'

"But won't this place be demolished soon?!? '

"No worries"

"But you just said so!"

"I said no worries so don't worry!" The man smiled

"I'm Kaito, Kaito Shion " He smiled

"Len..Kagamine Len."

"Oh a foreigner how interesting! A foreign vampire!" The man smiled and patted me gently on the head.

"Will you knock it off with the patting, I'm older then you are!"

"Well you don't look it"

" I'm 1500 years old!"

Kaito looked at me surprised not really believing it.

"Yes I really am that old deal with it ok?!?

And thus our live together begun

Kaito told his parents that he was going to take care of the brother of a friend of his who wanted to live on his own and moved in with me.

He managed to get the government to stop the plans of demolishing the place and even asked them to fix the weeds filled yard

Eventually he declared his love for me..and I told him I loved him back, so we secretly got engaged without telling his parents.

I was happy having him by my side but I knew..that he would leave my side faster then I wanted to let go of him, I sighed and walked over to him.

"K-Kaito?"

"Yes??"

"Can we talk for a bit?"

Sure" Kaito sat down smiling

"Well I kept thinking…even though you're living with me now, You're a human and I'm a vampire….I don't age anymore……You do" I looked down, clearly with the fear of losing him in my eyes.

Kaito smiled and hugged me" If that's the only problem then why don't you just turn me into a vampire?"

"B-because I was afraid you…wouldn't be able to leave during the daylight..and that you wouldn't be able to meet your friends…and…things like that."

Kaito smiled" For you I'd give it all up, believe it or not.."

"Then…it's ok…if I bite you?"

Kaito nodded "Be gentle…."

The process was quick, I bit him, drank some of his blood and gave him some of my blood.

"Now you need to rest on bed..the change will be very painful you will feel yourself dying."

Kaito nodded and sat himself down on the bed inside".. it's worth it as long as it's for youAAHgh!!!"

The change was starting, I saw Kaito screaming in pain holding his chest, I saw him die…and be reborn." K-kaito..are you alright?'

"B-better than ever Len.." He smiled at me. "Now..I won't leave your …."

Sweet sweet forever..

I finally had that one person I wanted by my side and he wanted me to be by his side forever as well, I love him and he loves me.

A sweet bloody romance.

End!

Akaritama: This was another of my short stories! I hope you liked it!

Len: Kaito are you ok sorry I had to bite you

Akaritama: meh he'll live don't worry about it.

Kaito: +Happily eating banana icecream+

Len: Why are you so relaxed about it I bit you!!!!

Kaito: …….Cause it's a story..

Akaritama; Anyway!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it and review pls. byebye!!!


End file.
